


Walls are Built for a Reason

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Walls are Built for a Reason

Yes, I realize that I have failed you  
In every sense of the term.   
I have an addiction, like you said   
Just not to the thing you think.   
I’m easily enthralled by distractions,  
And distractions from the most distracting of things.   
Of what I speak, you know not.   
You don’t get to know. Not now.   
Not ever. 

  
Long ago, you asked if I wished  
That you would cease to care.   
I do. Very much.   
Stop caring about me and  
Let me lick my own wounds.   
Allow me to learn lessons   
Without hearing them from you afterwards.   
I’m broken. I’m messed up.   
I’m not the person you hoped I would become.   
I’m selfish, unaware, oblivious to you.   
My attempt to change didn’t work.   
I don’t need your reminder of this.   
Your every word cuts me,  
And I have grown numb to the pain.   
My skin is thicker now, with walls around my heart.   
I must rebuild my walls if I am to survive. 

  
My bravado is a façade.   
I have desensitized myself to you,  
To life, to people…for a reason.   
My heart is easily broken,  
My soul simply crushed.   
Compartmentalization frees me  
To function without restraint  
And react without reacting.   
Stop trying to get in.   
The door is locked and barred.   
Go on your pathetic way,  
We must pretend that it’s all okay.


End file.
